


Oaths and Vows 100x2

by verus_janus (Methleigh)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/verus_janus





	1. Chapter 1

His eyes emptied everything into those of his new merciful lord. Dumbledore. The bottomless void gaped, terrifying. He poured out loss, fear, selfishness, guilt, broken pride. His mind lay naked. He knelt, eyes red, face wet.

"A teacher? But... even with... How will they accept..." He thrust back his sleeve to reveal the yawning skull, the twisting snakes - seal of commitment treason.

"Do not fear. You'll work for me. I'll make you Head of Slytherin." 

Their hands clasped. Dumbledore's wand bound them in fire.

"Will you serve my Order; serve my school?"

"I will."

Red flame sealed his new commitment.


	2. Chapter 2

Still, the brand on his arm - his Dark Mark - itched with the lives of his jailed, mourning friends. No remorse, no terror, not even the death of his Dark Lord himself - and all Severus' hope - could remove this bond, still precious.

No one had left that Band of Brothers save by death. They were bound by awareness indelible, by soft-hearted ties none outside could guess, their oaths sealed by darkness.

This alone, he kept back, locked. After all, the Mark had been laid upon him when this man, now offering succour, had betrayed Severus and all his House. His family.


End file.
